Miyawaki Sakura
Miyawaki Sakura is currently an HKT48 member. Sakura ranked #2 in the finale of Produce 48, making her a member of IZONE. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) HKT48 A-Sides * "Suki! Suki! Skip!" * "Melon Juice" * "Sakura, Minna de Tabeta" * "Hikaeme I love you!" * "12 Byou" (Center with Kodama Haruka) * "Shekarashika!" * "74okubun no 1 no Kimi e" * "Saikou ka yo" * "Bagutte Iijan" * "Kiss wa Matsushikanai no Deshouka?" * "Hayaokuri Calendar" B-Sides * "Onegai Valentine" (Suki! Suki! Skip!) * "Kataomoi no Karaage" (Suki! Suki! Skip!) (center) * "Seifuku no Bambi" (Suki! Suki! Skip!) * "Soko de Nani wo Kangaeru ka?" (Melon Juice) * "Kibou no Kairyuu" (Melon Juice) (center) * "Namioto no Orugoru" (Melon Juice) * "Kimi wa Doushite?" (Sakura, Minna de Tabeta) * "Mukashi no Kareshi no Oniichan to Tsukiau to Iu Koto" (Sakura, Minna de Tabeta) (Center with Tomonaga Mio) * "Kimi no Koto ga Suki yaken" (Sakura, Minna de Tabeta) * "Ima, Kimi wo Omou" (Hikaeme I love you!) * "Natsu no Mae" (Hikaeme I love you!) (center) * "Rock da yo, jinsei wa..." (12 Byou) * "Hawaii e Ikou" (12 Byou) * "Tasogare no Tandem" (Shekarashika!) * "Yumemiru Team KIV" (Shekarashika!) * "Chain of love" (74okubun no 1 no Kimi e) * "Taboo no Iro" (74okubun no 1 no Kimi e) (Duet with Kodama Haruka) * "Yume Hitotsu" (Saikou ka yo) * "Go Bananas!" (Saikou ka yo) * "Hitsuzenteki Koibito" (Bagutte Iijan) * "Kisetsu no Sei ni Shitaku wa nai" (Hayaokuri Calendar) * "Boku no Omoi ga Itsuka Niji ni Naru Made"(Hayaokuri Calendar) (center) Others * "Tansu no Gen" Albums * "Hitosashiyubi no Juudan" (092) * "2018nen no Hashi" (092) AKB48 A-Sides * "UZA" * "Sayonara Crawl" * "Labrador Retriever" * "Kokoro no Placard" * "Kibouteki Refrain" (Center with Watanabe Mayu) * "Green Flash" * "Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai" * "Halloween Night" * "uchibiru ni Be My Baby" * "Kimi wa Melody" (Center) * "Tsubasa wa Iranai" * "LOVE TRIP / Shiawase wo Wakenasai" * "High Tension" * "Shoot Sign" * "Negaigoto no Mochigusare" (Center with Matsui Jurina) * "＃SukiNanda" * "11gatsu no Anklet" * "Jabaja" * "Teacher Teacher" * "Sentimental Train" B-Sides * "Do Re Mi Fa Onchi" (Gingham Check) * "Hatsukoi Butterfly" (Eien Pressure) * "Waiting Room" (So long!) * "Ai no Imi wo Kangaete Mita" (Koi Suru Fortune Cookie) * "Kaisoku to Doutai Shiryoku" (Heart Ereki) * "Wink wa Sankai" (Kimi no Hohoemi wo Yume ni Miru) * "Kinou Yori Motto Suki" (Mae Shika Mukanee) * "Kimi wa Kimagure" (Labrador Retriever) * "Juujun na Slave" (Kibouteki Refrain) * "Majisuka Fight" (Green Flash) (Center with Shimazaki Haruka) * "Otona Ressha" (Green Flash) * "Ippome Ondo" (Halloween Night) * "Yankee Machine Gun" (Halloween Night) (Center with Shimazaki Haruka) * "Gunzou" (Halloween Night) * "365nichi no Kamihikouki" (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * "Senaka Kotoba" (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * "Yasashii place" (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) (Center with Shimazaki Haruka) * "Make noise" (Kimi wa Melody) * "Mazariau Mono" (Kimi wa Melody) * "M.T. ni Sasagu" (Kimi wa Melody) * "Set me free" (Tsubasa wa Iranai) (Center with Shimazaki Haruka) * "Hikari to Kage no Hibi" (LOVE TRIP / Shiawase wo Wakenasai) * "Black Flower" (LOVE TRIP / Shiawase wo Wakenasai) * "Tomaranai Kanransha" (Shoot Sign) (Center with Kodama Haruka) * "Dare no Koto wo Ichiban Aishiteru?" (Shoot Sign) * "Maebure" (Negaigoto no Mochigusare) * "Give Up wa Shinai" (＃SukiNanda) (Center with Matsui Jurina) * "Buttaoreru Made" (Jabaja) (Center with Sashihara Rino) * "Kokkyo no Nai Jidai" (Jabaja) Albums * "Itsuka Mita Umi no Soko" (1830m) * "Aozora yo Sabishikunai ka?" (1830m) * "Stoic na Bigaku" (Tsugi no Ashiato) * "Kanojo" (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de Tobe!) * "Oh! Baby" (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de Tobe!) * "Clap" (0 to 1 no Aida) * "Christmas Eve ni Nakanai you ni" (0 to 1 no Aida) * "Baguette" (Thumbnail) * "Kutsuhimo no Musubikata" (Bokutachi wa, Ano Hi no Yoake wo Shitteiru) * "Kiss Campaign" (Bokutachi wa, Ano Hi no Yoake wo Shitteiru) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) HKT48 * Suki! Suki! Skip! (2013) * Melon Juice (2014) * Sakura, Minna de Tabeta (2014) * Hikaeme I love you! (2015) * 12 Byou (2015) * Shekarashika! (2016) * 74okubun no 1 no Kimi e (2016) * Saikou ka yo (2017) * Bagutte Iijan (2017) * Kiss wa Matsushikanai no Deshouka? (2017) * Hayaokuri Calendar (2018) AKB48 * UZA (2012) * Sayonara Crawl (2013) * Labrador Retriever (2014) * Kokoro no Placard (2014) * Kibouteki Refrain (2015) * Green Flash (2015) * Bokutachi wa Tatakawanai (2015) * Halloween Night (2015) * Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby (2016) * Kimi wa Melody (2016) * Tsubasa wa Iranai (2016) * LOVE TRIP / Shiawase wo Wakenasai (2016) * High Tension (2016) * Shoot Sign (2017) * Negaigoto no Mochigusare (2017) * ＃SukiNanda (2017) * 11gatsu no Anklet (2018) * Jabaja (2018) * Teacher Teacher (2018) Film * Himitsu (2013) Television Drama * Majisuka Gakuen 4 (マジスカ学園4) (2015) * Majisuka Gakuen 5 (マジスカ学園5) (2015) * Cabasuka Gakuen (キャバすか学園) (2016) Variety * AKBINGO! * KoreKara * Aru Aru YY Terebi * HKT Variety 48 * HaKaTa Hyakkaten * HKT48 no Odekake * HKT48 Tonkotsu Mahou Shoujo Gakuin * HKT48 Shakariki 48! * HKT48 no Goboten! * HKT48 no "Hokamina" ~Sonohoka no minasan~ * Produce 48 (2018) Stage Plays * HKT48 Sashihara Rino Zachou Kouen at Meijiza * HKT48 Sashihara Rino Zachou Kouen at Hakataza Gallery Produce 48 Miyawaki Sakura Promotional 1.jpg Miyawaki Sakura Promotional 2.jpg Miyawaki Sakura Promotional 3.jpg Miyawaki Sakura Promotional 4.jpg Miyawaki Sakura Promotional 5.jpg Miyawaki Sakura Promotional 6.jpg Miyawaki Sakura Promotional 7.jpg Miyawaki Sakura Promotional 8.jpg Miyawaki Sakura Promotional 9.jpg Miyawaki Sakura Promotional 10.jpg Miyawaki Sakura Promotional 11.jpg HKT48 Miyawaki Sakura 2011.jpg Miyawaki Sakura 2012.jpg Miyawaki Sakura 2013.jpg Miyawaki Sakura 2014 1.jpg Miyawaki Sakura 2014 2.jpg Miyawaki Sakura 6th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Miyawaki Sakura 2015 1.jpg Miyawaki Sakura 2015 2.jpg Miyawaki Sakura 2016 1.jpg Miyawaki Sakura 2016 2.jpg Miyawaki Sakura 2017 1.jpg Miyawaki Sakura 2017 2.jpg Miyawaki Sakura 9th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Miyawaki Sakura 10th Single Artist Photo.jpg Miyawaki Sakura 2018.jpg Miyawaki Sakura (HKT48 6th Anniversary).jpg Miyawaki Sakura 10th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE48 HKT48ㅣ미야와키 사쿠라ㅣ누구에게도 지지 않는 열정과 근성 @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ미야와키 사쿠라(HKT48) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ미야와키 사쿠라(HKT48) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ모토무라 아오이(HKT48)+미야와키 사쿠라(HKT48) - ♬사쿠란보 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ 미야와키 사쿠라(HKT48) vs 이가은(플레디스) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 HKT48 미야와키 사쿠라 ♬검은 천사 @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ미야와키 사쿠라 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ미야와키 사쿠라 - I.O.I ♬너무너무너무 2조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Very Very Very Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ미야와키 사쿠라 - 블랙핑크 ♬뚜두뚜두 @보컬&랩 포지션 평가 180720 EP.6|DDU-DU DDU-DU Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ미야와키 사쿠라 - ♬다시 만나 @콘셉트 평가 180817 EP.10|See You Again Eye Contact PRODUCE48 48스페셜 HKT48 - 미야와키 사쿠라 l 당신의 소녀에게 투표하세요 180810 EP.9|Vote For Your Girl PRODUCE48 최종회 반해버리잖아? 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 180831 EP.12|You're In Love, Right? Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants